Satellite City
Satellite City is a middle-classed city in the UnitedTerra. Magellanic Penguin & a few Chatham Islands Penguin resident here if they got sent here or decided to stay here if can't afford luxury in New Club Penguin or Neo Domino City. Background The city was made for middle-class penguins who can't afford much fancy items. The UnitedTerra Parliament agreed to this and was made by 2008. Penguins moved there Information Penguins that resident in Satellite City are called Satellite's, which is both found informal & offensive. Nobody usually enters Satellite City unless they're passing by, lost or come for governmental reasons. The place is also used to battle with battle-penguins from unknown areas, saying that Satellite City is very dangerous. The city is also a dark place. Usually the weather is not all great & the whole placed is either broken or damaged due TO the weather. Note that Satellite City IS NOT a recommended place for a holiday or visit. You can now find a lot of miners, figgers and builders around after the trade agreement. Poor Penguins Reactions Some families are so poor that they live in the allies of highly-poor igloos. When the rich poor penguins are finished eating, they send their leftovers or foods-they've-not-eaten down the Trash-Pole, and when the rubbish has been delivered, the families living in the ally of the igloo scramble to go and get a bite of the rubbish sent. Usually, the rubbish is sent down are small parts of food which are not necessary because each & every item/food to a Satellite is important. Poor Penguins also try sneaking into the rich poor penguin's igloo's and take a bite out of their refrigerator, but normally don't succeed because the members of the igloo who don't mind staying up stay down and guard (and by guard meaning that they don't sleep & do late-night things) and guard a little bit to make sure no outside Satellites sneak in. The arrival of builders has made things worse. However, when there work is done, Satellite City will be like New Club Penguin. Academy Recently, the government opened up Satellite Academy, a school in the city for un-educated penguins to attend. The lessons are fair and is free of charge for everything in the school. The Academy is set up near the left-centre of the city, near protection & near safe land. The school has rich equipment, so that the students don't miss out on all the luxurious fun in New Club Penguin, Neo Domino City & Scoodlepeep. Some foreign-exchange students from the USA come to the school to learn about different things & for college studies. When graduating from the academy, the graduated students will each get sent (if they want to) to New Club Penguin & start a full-time or part-time job, with a starting salary of DAU:'''75, and could raise depending on their working skills. Weather The weather in Satellite City is '''EXTREMELY bad. About three times a week, there is either lightning, thunder, rain or snow-storms. They mostly happen in the dark-side of the Satellite, but the weathers never sunny or fresh. Weather forecasts are easy to predict, because certain shapes or sightings in the sky appear. The shape or sighting for a certain weather are quite opposite. Lightning's sight are no clouds, the weather just perfect at - 10 C, the average temperature for Satellite City (this usually appears in early mornings). And soon in the afternoon or evening lightning begins. Rain has a sight too. It is penguins most hated temperate (and everyone wish that this temperature doesn't EVER come) . . . . . 10'C! Somehow, penguins find 10'C really hot, which is awkward! This usually happens in the afternoon, and then sometime at 7:00 SCT, rain starts. Fog usually starts when thunders about to start, and thunder starts a few hours after the fog. Basically, the weather in Satellite City is . . . weird. Rare Items There ARE some items which are not found in other places of the U.N. which are only found in Satellite City. Tourists or archaeologists usually come to take a rare look of the infamous Mountain Sat. (Sat. short for Satellite). Mountain Sat. is very important to the U.N. because it was a famous from the beginning in 1999. Some penguins footmarks are seen there such as the Big Three's footprints & other famous penguins that are important to Satellite City & the UTR. They're are more rare items or landmarks which are not found in other places. Such as the Barfy-Bardy Cure & the Ultimate Rare Nation Amulets. Category:Rooms